Conventional, apparatus for mounting applicators on a harness comprises a mounting unit and a detecting unit wherein the mounting unit mounts a clip and a protector as applicators on a wire harness and the detecting unit detects whether the applicators are mounted on the harness.
The mounting unit comprises a wire base plate, a plurality of spacers, a clip mounting jig and a protector mounting jig. The wire base plate supports the harness wound with previously provided tape. A plurality of spacers is positioned on the wire base plate with a predetermined spacing along a wiring direction of the harness and supports the harness on the wire base plate. The clip mounting device is mounted on the wire base plate and mounts the clip as an applicator on the harness. The mounting device mounts the protector as an applicator on the harness.
On the other hand, the detecting unit comprises a detecting base plate, a limit-switch and an informing unit.
The detecting base plate detects whether or not the clip and the protector are mounted on the harness. The limit-switch is mounted on the detecting base plate and performs the on/off function of a switch in accordance with the pressure of the clip attached to the harness and also in accordance with the pressure of the protector attached to the harness. The informing unit responds to the condition of the limit-switch and indicates whether the mounting is completed or not with a lamp or an alarm.
In a conventional apparatus, a mounting unit mounts a clip and a protector as applicators on a wire harness, and thereafter the wire harness is reset on a detecting unit and the detecting unit detects whether or not the mounting of the clip and a protector is completed.
When the detecting unit detects that the applicator is not properly mounted on the harness, the harness is detached from the detecting base plate and is again mounted on the mounting unit, and then the mounting of the armor parts on the harness is corrected. Therefore, there is a problem in that it takes a long time to mount the armor parts on the harness and detect the mounting.